User talk:LegitPLLGirl
We don't need to separate characters into "Netflix" and "book", because book tells us the characters from the book, and the characters that don't have book, are from netflix. I don't think we need to do all that because it makes it look messy. The book is a minor part of this wikia, so to separate them I put "book" on the characters we don't associate with the tv show. Tammzz (talk) 17:02, April 3, 2017 (UTC) ---- So we don't need to to have characters labelled such as "Hannah Baker (Netflix)" and "Hannah Baker (Book)", even though most wikia pages do? And if they're not labelled "Hannah Baker (Book)" are saying that they're automatically considered as "Hannah Baker (*Netflix*)"? Just trying to clear up confusion, because a lot of my work was deleted. LegitPLLGirl ---- Hey, Yes. If they are not labelled "Hannah Baker (Book)" then they are automatically "Hannah Baker (*Netflix*)". I didn't delete all your work, I simply moved them to "Hannah Baker" and deleted the "Hannah Baker (Netflix)". It became messy having brackets, plus the Netflix is the main part of this wikia. The book is significant, but most people are here for the TV show version. Tammzz (talk) 21:15, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ---- Hey again! Concerning the filmography of the cast/crew, I was thinking that maybe we do not need it after all. It is just heavy work, adding the tables and the full information of their filmography since they began their acting career. Take Dylan as an example, he has been so many tv series and the list looks too long, so I would prefer if we just write: "For full filmography, see IMDb." We can include other sections like Credits and Trivia. We can keep the "Awards and Nominations" and "Life and Career". I've checked out other wikis and tbh almost all of them have the external link to the filmography rather than listing the whole filmography in the wiki. Tammzz (talk) 21:41, April 7, 2017 (UTC) ---- This is highly awkward because I have just created a template for Filmography, honestly I can do all the heavy work, if you don't want to, but I think it's cool to have the information there. What sites have you seen that don't list the Filmography? I've edited a lot of wikia's so this is confusing. I was just don't want other people to think we're being lazy. LegitPLLGirl (talk) 23:46, April 7, 2017 (GMT) ---- Oh okay. I have checked sites like The 100, Riverdale , Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki , etc. But you know what, forget what I said, I'm willing to do it if you've made the template and everything. :)) Tammzz (talk) 11:19, April 8, 2017 (UTC) ---- Hi, So should I delete the transcript? Or should I continue working on it? Stelena1412 (talk) 07:54, April 12, 2017 (UTC) ---- Hi, well done with the transcript, but I'm not sure we need it, it's more like an episode description, you could add more to the descriptions of episodes if you would like; very sorry. If you weren't talking to me Tammzz's talk page is here. ---- Hi, I wanted to inform you of these two "random users" that vandalised the page. In the Revision as of 00:20, April 13, 2017, a Random User decided to vandalise the episode page, Tape 1, Side A. Then the Random User edited again in the Revision as of 00:22, April 13, 2017, and vandalised it further, removing a lot of content in the intro, including the quote. Then in the Revision as of 01:11, April 13, 2017, another Random User decided to make the quote even longer, instead of trying to revert the page to its original state. I have edited over this: in the Latest revision as of 13:35, April 13, 2017. When we do become admins/bureaucrats, we should make it a requirement that all contributors must log in. We can change this in the WikiFeatures. People keep vandalising pages and it is getting really annoying, cause we spend a lot of time trying to keep things in order around the wiki, then random users just keep vandalising pages. Tammzz (talk) 14:03, April 13, 2017 (UTC) ---- Absolutely, thats what PLL WIKIA does they also have very strong rules which will apply to our wikia when we have control. ---- Hello LegitPLLGirl, Well, the thing is, I don't know how... Stelena1412 (talk) 12:02, April 14, 2017 (UTC)Stelena1412 Hey, concerning the plot section I don't think it's necessary to have the subheadings "Present" and "Past" since they overlap. We should write it chronologically instead of separating it into present and past, it gets really confusing in my opinion. My suggestion is, that if it's past, then we write the scene in past tense but if it's present, we write it in present tense. Tammzz (talk) 20:39, April 14, 2017 (UTC) ---- Yes, also where are the subheadings because I don't see them. UPDATE: I see them now. ---- Regarding Wendy's reply to your message on her message wall, I posted another comment in the forum. I put up some suggestions of everyone's user rights. I think we could both be bureaucrats since we requested adoption of this wiki. Since Kcotter didn't want to be one of the big leaders, I gave him another option as a "Content Moderator" and for NikkiSarah, I don't really know, but I suggested that she become an admin. Let me know what you think in the discussion thread. :)) Tammzz (talk) 11:48, April 15, 2017 (UTC) ---- Hi, I thought we discussed the use of the "early life" subheading in the biography section. Early Life is the person's life before the tv show. Like crucial information prior to the tv show. We discussed this on my talk page. So I'm gonna change the summary back to early life. Tammzz (talk) 10:59, April 17, 2017 (UTC) ---- Yes, we discussed it, but technically everything underneath Early Life is part of the Netflix Series, the past and present, so there technically is no early life with this show, before Hannah was killed wouldn't be called Early Life because it's part of the Netflix Series. Like Jessica, Hannah and Alex being friends isn't early life because it is part of the past, simply because the past is part of the Netflix Series, It doesn't really make a lot of sense to say Early Life especially if it take one episode to let you know this information. I mean this is what I gather from the meaning of Early Life vs the meaning of what they tell you within one episode of the show. I think Early Life would be more like, crucial information between the ages of being 1 years old until the show started, but with all the characters their story is told within the Netflix Series. There is no early life for them information wise, if there is, show me please. Also: Sorry I haven't been here, I just went back to college today and have been at an Art Gallery since 10am, I just got back online now. ---- Oh okay, I get your point now. Then I guess we can remove the Early Life section. And thanks for the info. :) Tammzz (talk) 17:55, April 18, 2017 (UTC) ---- Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:08, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Gold Star of Approval I see, I see. You've made 200+ edits, you're an admin and a bureaucrat, and your edits are simply superb. You like to add detail and you find unnecessary edits and undo them. You've earned it; my unbelievably rare Gold Star of Approval. Treasure it well. Not many people can or will get this, but I feel that you and Tammzz have deserved it so far. DanZFLT (talk) 12:16, April 19, 2017 (UTC) ---- Thankyou for the Goldstar, and thank you Merrystar for giving me Admin and Bureaucrat rights! ---- Protecting main character pages Hello, per the request of Tammzz, I've fully protected the pages for everyone on the tapes and anyone in "Category:Main_characters". I've also semi-protected some of the more vandalized pages. Just want to make sure you're alright with this. Thanks, DanZFLT (talk) 12:14, April 19, 2017 (UTC) ---- Yes, I was doing that before. I am. - 13:24, April 19, 2017 (BST) ---- Page deletion Hey, should I delete this page? It's the only page of its kind on this wikia and I don't find it necessary. DanZFLT (talk) 12:37, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Yes, please, I think I made it a candiate for deletion, you might want to go through those too. 14:44, April 19, 2017 (BST) ---- Hey congrats on your promotion :) Do you think that the episode gallery pages should be deleted, since they are blank and there's an "multimedia" slideshow on the episode page? NikkiSarah (talk) 14:02, April 19, 2017 (UTC) 13 Reasons Why Quiz Hey there! I wanted to reach out and let you know that we have a 13 Reasons Why Quiz we'd like to add to the main page of this wiki. It'd be a temporary addition (unless you'd like to keep it permanently) and would replace the featured article section or can go on the right rail. Let me know if this is something you'd be interested in and go here to see what an example of what it looks like! Witnessme (talk) 14:43, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Organising The Wiki Hey, I have enabled some Wiki features, although there's one that I'd like to discuss with you about, It's the Message Wall. I've seen that it's really effective and better than the talk page we have at the moment. Tell me what you think. I am also planning to create a forum for the staff, so we can all discuss the themes, designs, templates etc. so that we can organise and also come to an agreement on what to add to the MediaWiki. Tammzz (talk) 15:01, April 19, 2017 (UTC) ---- Yes, I think that's what I see on other people's talk pages, it's quite interesting. 21:32, April 19, 2017 (BST) ----